Every Summer
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: When Kairi didn't return to Twilight Town last summer Roxas was bummed. This year, however; she's back and Roxas is going to make the most of it. That is until Kairi is forced to return to Destiny Islands. Learning that Axel and Kairi's childhoods weren't perfect, he discovers that the girl he sees as perfect is a little more flawed then she seems. Title WIP. Rating may change.


**AH! I did it! I posted this! This story if my FIRST EVER Roxiri story! I've been working on this story for almost 3 year. THREE YEARS! And I'm still not completely sure its complete and at it's total potential. Then again nothing ever is. I'm going to most likely still be editing this story as I post. I mean even after writing the summary for this I decided that I was going to edit things and add some new stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"All right Roxas this place is all yours. Don't forget to count the register and lock up. Got it memorized?" A tall lanky man with a mane of fire red hair said, tossing a set of keys to a blonde teenage boy. Roxas caught the keys, a look of confusion on his face.

"What do mean? Where are you going Axel?"

"You know this already. I'm going to the train station. Kai's train arrives in thirty." Axel said shrugging on his black trench coat.

"What!? I didn't know Kairi was coming today! Why didn't you tell me!? And why are you making me work? Just give me a minute. I'll call Hayner to have him cover my shift. I'm coming with you!" Roxas yelled, his cobalt blue eyes grew with panic as he rushed around the little ice cream parlor, looking for his coat and phone.

"Hell no! You're staying here! You've known when she was coming, I know you knew. You've been scheduled to work today for weeks. I even asked when I scheduled you if you were okay with working today. It's not my fault you forgot!" Axel's emerald green eyes shot Roxas a glare as he froze, fingers prepared to dial Hayner's familiar number.

"But Axel!"

"Don't worry about it. She's probably beat and just wants to unpack. Lord knows that girl brought her whole damn closet with her. But maybe I'll bring her down here for an ice cream okay? So you two love birds can catch up" Axel patted the teen's head. Roxas was shorter then Axel and Axel just loved to remind him of it. "Now the doors and the reg-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it memorized." Roxas said as he sulked over to the ice cream counter, pouting. "And we're not love birds." He mumbled under his breath.

"Not if ya don't make a move pretty soon. Catch ya later man." Roxas heard the bell above the door jingle, signally Axel's departure.

Roxas leaned against the glass of the ice cream cooler. His phone was still locked on Hayner's number. _I could just call him. What's Axel going to do if I'm there when Kairi's train arrives? Send me back? Fire me? He wouldn't, Kairi would be too happy to see me and I'm the only reliable worker he has. But she never did text me to say she left from Destiny Islands._ Roxas groaned as he slid down to the tiled floor. _I better not. They'll probably come in later anyway. This place is dead. _

**xKxHxGx**

The next day Roxas worked again. His best friends had come into the parlor and they had hidden themselves away at a table in the back. It was one that the employees used for breaks. It wasn't viewable from the front door but you could see into the back work area, mainly so Axel could see his workers slacking off. Roxas and his friends were laughing and planning the rest of their day when the bell above the door jingled.

"Ah, Rox, I think someone's here." Pence, a short round boy with black hair, noted. Roxas found Pence's sense of style to be interesting because he dressed like a gangster, basketball player but he wasn't in the least bit athletic or dangerous enough to be a gangster.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Axel should be here. He'll get it." Roxas said leaning back in his chair.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled at the boy slamming his chair back onto all four legs with her foot. She was the only girl of their little group and was the most responsible of them. She had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. "You're the employee, Axel's the manager, and he shouldn't have to wait on the customers. That's what he has you for!"

"Yeah, slave labor! Better hurry up Rox before they get so impatient that they rob the place!" Hayner remarked, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Not helping! You work here too dummy!" Olette screeched at the blonde on her other side. Suddenly there was a ding, and a strange sound. It sounded familiar to Roxas, like the cash register being opened. He figured it was just Axel getting change, but after was Hayner had said, he'd figure he'd check just to make sure.

He got up from his seat and made his way over to the ice cream counter. His friends stood, following, Hayner's sarcastic remark to Olette being cut short. All four kids stopped at the sight at the counter. A girl with long red hair and violet eyes sat up on the back counter. She was wearing torn denim shorts, a cropped tank top with some band's logo on it and skate shoes. She was currently watching the teenagers, casually licking her self-made ice cream.

"I don't think you're supposed to be taking a break. Somebody could rob you. Actually I just did." She took a lick of what Roxas guessed to be a mix of Sea-Salt ice cream and Oreos, flashing a folded up twenty munny bill between her fingers. Sea-Salt ice cream was the parlor's most famous flavor seeing as this was the only place in the world to get it.

"And you're not allowed to sit on the counter, or be behind this one for that matter." Roxas commented completely unfazed by the girl. He heard his friend's whispers: Olette demanding why one of the two other boys weren't calling the police, Pence's reply of how their phones were back at the table, and Hayner's quick remark about how that something that beautiful shouldn't go to jail. Not long after he heard a thud and Hayner's muffled complaints. "Now get off."

"Why don't you make me?" The girl said flashing an evil smirk. At that Roxas jumped over the counter by the register, and proceeded to pick the girl off the back work area.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled appalled by her friend's actions.

"Whoa! Invasion of personal space much?!" The girl screamed backing away from Roxas. "Wonder what you're manager will say to you molesting an innocent customer?" Roxas laughed at her comment.

"Wonder what he'll say when he sees said 'innocent customer' robbing the cash register of twenty munny?" He returned the girls evil smirk.

"Oh shut up! Axe isn't even here, and he was the one that told me to come and get some munny from the shop in the first place. He wouldn't give me any this morning and said that you were working today. He said you would get some from the register for me. But when I got here you were too busy goofing off back there to notice so I decided to get it for myself." The redhead explained putting her ice cream down and reaching into the Oreo container for more cookies. Suddenly Olette let out a gasp.

"Of course you idiots! That's Kairi!" Olette hit the two other boys before she rushed behind the ice cream counter to tackle the redhead in a bear hug. The redhead laughed at Olette's sudden realization.

"That's Kairi!? Holy crap!" Hayner gawked, checking the redhead out. "How you doin' Cherry?" Hayner miserably tried to recover from his obvious moment of stupidity and hugged the girl, followed by Pence.

"I'm good. Super excited to spend the summer with you guys." She smiled her mega watt smile at the group.

"Well we're super excited for you to be here, right Rox?" Olette joyfully announced, bouncing in place.

"Oh yeah, overjoyed." Roxas's smirk was still in place as he held up the twenty munny.

"What the!? You pick-pocketed me! Give that back you jerk!" The redhead yelled lunging at the blonde.

"You never came and saw me yesterday." Roxas mocked pouted as he dodged the girl.

"I was tired and had to unpack. Anyway Axel said the place was swamped." She made another futile attempt at getting the munny back. _Bullshit! This place was dead all day and Axel knew it! I'll kill him!_ Roxas thought, laughing as he stepped out of range of the girl again.

"Make you a deal. I'll give this back if you give me a hug like you did the rest of them." Roxas said nodding his head towards his friends that were enjoying the little cat and mouse fight going on.

"Hell no! You got your hug when you so rudely picked me up off the counter and pick-pocketed me."

"Aww, he's just jealous!" Hayner quipped.

"Well then, _Cherry_." Roxas said knowing full well that Hayner's nickname for the redhead pissed the hell out of her. "I'll just put this back." He slipped the munny into his pocket.

"Fine!" Kairi walked over to the boy giving him a hug that he gladly returned.

"I missed you." Roxas said into her hair. She had gotten taller since she'd last been to Twilight Town, but he was still taller than her.

"I missed you too." Kairi replied, pushing from him and giving him a brightening smile. It quickly turned into a smirk though as she turned and hopped over the counter. "Thanks for the munny and ice cream." She said as she exited the shop waving, the munny caught between her fingers. Once she disappeared from sight Hayner let out a low whistle.

"Damn! That's Kairi!?" Hayner said picking her left over ice cream off the counter. "Throw it?"

"What!? Of course! It's not like you can put it back! God you're disgusting Hayner!" Olette said reaching to hit the camo-clothed boy, but he dodged before she made contact with his skull.

"He didn't say anything about putting it back Olette, you did." That remark earned Pence a death glare. "Kairi certainly looks… different."

"Really? How so?" Roxas asked, taking the ice cream from Hayner, taking a few bites from it, finishing it off. He hadn't seen Kairi for about two years but she looked the same to him. Then again, he had recognized Kairi the minute he saw her and his friends had taken awhile to realize it.

"That's gross."

"Leave him alone Olette. Eating Kairi's left over ice cream is an inadvertent way of them sharing a kiss since he'd never get any real sugar from the girl otherwise." Hayner laughed.

"Shut up Hayner!" Roxas kicked at Hayner's shin.

"Well she just looks… older is all." Pence said answering Roxas's earlier question. Olette was about to say something but Hayner beat her too it.

"He means the last time we saw her she didn't have such big boobs." That of course earned some open swearing from his friends and Olette slapping right across the face for degrading Kairi like that. "What!? It's true! She has boobs now! Sorry that I noticed! Jeez you abuse a guy for noticing one simple detail about somebody. Skate Park. Now!" Hayner whined, rubbing his cheek as when to retrieve his skateboard from the back table.

Roxas closed up the ice cream counter and counted the register noting Kairi's missing twenty, before grabbing his own board and locking up the doors. He sent a text to Kairi telling her to meet them there. He smiled at her reply.

**Kairi**

_**You:  
Meet us at the Skate Park in 5.**_

**Kairi:  
Been here for the last 15 ;)  
****What the hell have you 4 been doin?**

* * *

**Please if you will Review! I'll take suggestions and constructive criticism! I really want this story to be the best that it can be.**


End file.
